Healing a Traumatized Heart
by acallando
Summary: They were sitting there. The same place they have been for the past month, Dr. Takashi's Therapeutic Services. Dr. Sesshomaru Takashi was a therapist, he owned his own practice. He studied hard for his licence in therapy and psychology. He enjoyed his work, very much so. But now he is faced with a new challenge. Healing the heart of Kagome Higurashi, the most traumatized one.


**Hello hello hello. I made this new story one day in English class. So I thought I should post it.**

**I will warn you now, that this story is only going to updated once a month. So I'll have time to make the long chapters you want.**

**This story is _rated__ M_ for a reason. ;D**

**I don't own Inuyasha. Though I wish I did, then maybe I could rule the world!**

**There is rape.**

**Well just mentioned...for now.**

* * *

_**Healing a Traumatized Heart.**_

_**Chapter one: Therapy and Revelations.**_

They were sitting there. The same place they have been for the past month, Dr. Takashi's Therapeutic Services.

Dr. Sesshomaru Takashi was a therapist, he owned his own practice. He studied hard for his licence in therapy and psychology. He enjoyed his work, very much so.

It was something about being able to get into someone's head and solve some of the most traumatic effects, just by talking to them, showing them that he was there for them, and allowing them to trust and confine in him, that he loved. Though it was a big job, Sesshomaru thought he could handle it.

But as the years wore on, he began to second guess that. Don't get it wrong, he loved being a therapist but he was beginning to question his reason for staying in this profession.

But just when he was thinking about taking a small break from being a shrink...everything turned upside down and backwards. Even now, he still couldn't believe his very own _kin_ could do this.

About a month ago Naraku Takashi murdered two innocent people. A husband and wife with three children. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi.

The Takashi family and the Higurashi family were very good friends. Though Sesshomaru himself never took part of many gatherings due to his work he knew that his brother was very close to the youngest daughter of the Higurashi family. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. It was an odd thing really, he, Naraku was seven years older than she.

No one really knows what occurred between the two, but it all came to an end after that night. Especially after he contacted her and told her that he did it.

It was a heart wrenching trial, the gruesome evidence and the heart breaking testimonies. They convicted him to thirty years minimum in prison. Everyone was relieved with the result of the trial. All that was left to fix after that was the void of loving parents and loyal friends, and the traumatic damage done to the children left behind.

That's where Sesshomaru stepped in, he put his vacation on hold and scheduled meetings with the three remaining Higurashi's. He felt he at least owed them that, in a way he felt responsible for what happened, even though it clearly wasn't his fault.

"Do you all believe you have made any progress, any at all?" He asked, his expression complete with a professional yet casual conveyence.

The Higurashi's were all at different parts of the medium sized, well furnished room. It had two couches and love seats. There were some potted plants in the corners of the room. The floor to ceiling window allowed the sun to shine into the room, sharing it's warmth.

One was near the window his back facing Sesshomaru. His name was Souta Higurashi, the middle child. He was a professional soccer player, one of the best in the world. He, like his two sisters, was going through some trauma dealing with his parents untimely death.

Another sat on a love seat staring out the window, her eyes transfixed on the horizon. Her name was Kikyo Higurashi, she was a clothing designer and engaged to Kagura Takashi, Sesshomaru's sister. They were madly in love but put their joining on hold due to Kagura's concern for Kikyo's mindset.

And finally the youngest sibling was seated on the sofa staring down at her hands that were planted firmly in her lap, she seemed tense Sesshomaru noted. She was Kagome Higurashi a full time student in high school. And the most traumatized one.

"No...every time I close my eyes...I-I see his face..." Kagome said barely above a whisper. She ground her hands together and pushed them harder into her lap, as she fought her tears.

* * *

It was true that Naraku's face was firmly ingrained behind her eyelids, but it wasn't for the reason everyone thought.

Naraku and Kagome were very close. Even with their seven year age difference, they had a connection. They always hung out together during the social family gatherings, and they always played together. The two were inseparable.

Naraku was her protector and she always felt safe and secure with him. She even gave him her first kiss.

Through the years as they grew closer, Naraku convinced Kagome to do some things with him. When she was ten she gave her first blow job, to Naraku. When she was eleven she felt his tongue between her thighs. When she was thirteen, she felt his fingers inside her.

Kagome never really understood what they did was wrong, what he made her do was wrong. But it felt good while it happened. He was talented, she'd give him that.

She never knew that one day Naraku wanted to go a little further. Much further than she was comfortable with.

One night Naraku sent her word that he wanted to meet up in their hideout. It was a place Naraku found one day when they were playing hide and seek. It was in the woods behind the Takashi estate. It was deep, but not too deep where you couldn't find your way back, in the woods. It was a secluded spot, where no one could see or hear you.

Kagome questioned the reason he wanted to meet, but figured that maybe he needed to talk. Since they had already been together earlier, they sixty nined that day. It was new, but it felt good.

She snuck out of her house with a flash light in hand. Grabbing her bike she rode to the spot where she wished she never went to.

When she _arrived_ she was a young experienced _virgin._ When she _left_...she was a scared, experienced _woman_.

Naraku took advantage of her that night. And she never wanted that to happen again.

She hid in her room sulking and recuperating. She ignored him, she didn't answer his calls, his messages, or the door when he came by.

It hit her like a wave of bricks when she realized exactly what they did was wrong. The things he did to her and her to him. She felt so foolish, like a complete idiot. She kept to herself, barely leaving her room she was shaken up, she was scared, she was lost, she was in pain, she was finally awake.

After awhile he stopped calling, messaging, and coming by. She thought it was safe to finally leave the confines of her room and house. So she went outside.

She sat on the swing set and just swayed taking in all of her surroundings and just breathing the fresh clean air. And then the air became less fresh and clean, it became harsh and stale as it forced its way down her throat.

Her eyes watched as he came closer, he walked leisurely, his very steps so effortless. His red eyes bore into her blue ones, as he closed the distance between them. He leaned in and tried to give her a kiss but she quickly turned her head evading it.

He straightened his back into a stiff line. His face showing a brewing of dangerous emotions, masked with a fake smile.

"Why have you been _avoiding_ me, _hm_?" His voice was a sweet whisper that dripped with underlying malice. His eyes were...searching hers for answer. This version of Naraku made her skin crawl and her heart rate accelerate, and not in a good way.

She stared down at the grass, it danced in the wind and shined with the sun. The grass seemed happy, unlike she. Her fingers tightened around the chains on swing. She gulped as her blood ran cold, she was afraid and all she wanted to do was run back into the house to hide for the rest of her days.

"My parents said that...I should hang out with people my age..." she swallowed surprisingly well with the lump in her throat. She wasn't lying. Her parents had suggested that she friend people of her own age group. But they stopped such suggestions after they realized that their words fell on deaf ears. Oh how she wished she'd listened.

Fear chilled her blood further, it was basically ice at this point, as his fingers caressed the underside of her chin, and tilted it so his eyes were locked with hers. "They will pay for this my sweet _sweet_ Kagome. _They_ will pay for taking you _away_ from me..." He tightened his hold on her chin, pressing his cold fingertips into her pale skin. Red blood cells pooled around the his finger tips as she felt her skin begin to bruise. "...They will pay for _everything_."

He released her chin and shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned away from her fear filled face and spoke before strolling away. "_I promise._" Was what he said, it was just a low grumble that was similar to a growl.

Kagome knew then that everything was going to hell.

* * *

"No, of course I wouldn't expect such a drastic change so quickly. I was referring to something small...perhaps a book you finally read, tidying up the house, seeing a movie or something of the like." Sesshomaru scribbled on his pad as he spoke. Taking in their reactions and expressions.

Souta turned and sighed. "I guess if you put it that way. I've been kicking my ball around the yard a few times." He uncrossed his arms, and tapped his foot on the ground. "I've gotten a little stiff." He smiled and chuckled softly.

Some of the tension dispersed in the room as the siblings chuckled softly. It was the first time they laughed in a month.

Kikyo sat back on the couch and exhaled. "I've started drawing again. I feel a little bit more...inspired." she gave a small smile. Sesshomaru nodded towards the two siblings that already answered and looked at the third expectantly.

Kagome sighed and looked at a different spot on the floor. "No...I haven't done anything." She could feel their eyes on her, they were shocked, angered or disapproving.

All of their negative energy swarmed at her. She just wanted to disappear. They didn't want her here anyway, she knew that. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the stinging, welling sensation grew in her eyes. She bit her lip to keep her tears at bay, she couldn't cry here, they were watching.

A timer went off, signaling the end of their session. Kagome was relieved and released a breath she was holding.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat placing his notepad down on the small coffee table.

"Well Kikyo and Souta. You two have shown some minor but major improvements. Yet Kagome you have not." He looked at the sad eyed girl, he could feel her distress coming from her in waves. It made him uneasy, and question how exactly he was going to help her heal the obvious pain in her heart.

"I have come to the professional conclusion that we should progress into personal one on one therapy. I believe it will improve you much faster and further." He walked toward the door. 'Yes I believe maybe this will enable me to free her of the cold chains of dispair'

"As far as scheduling goes. I believe Kagome should come more often than the two of you, Souta and Kikyo. So you two will only return here for sessions once a month. And you Kagome will come three times a week. Is that okay?" Sesshomaru looked at each of the siblings, his eyes lingering on Kagome's defeatedly sloped form. He really did worry for the girl.

The elder siblings nodded. Kagome just kept staring at the floor. She didn't really care about all of this. She just wanted to live without fear, and to find someone who understood her pain. She sighed mentally _'like that'll happen.'_

Sesshomaru opened the door and allowed the siblings to leave the building. Kagome dragged herself off of the couch, and through the door frame.

"See you Friday." Sesshomaru stated as he watched her slow heavy steps lead her away from him.

She didn't answer or respond. She just let her feet carry her further away from the room she would soon get even more familiar with.

He felt a tightening in his chest, he truly was worried for her. He wondered why he cared so much. But he just blamed it on his humanity. Sesshomaru sighed and sat in a chair. This was going to be difficult, and one hell of a ride.

**_(Interval)_**

Kagome sat in the car her elbow on the door handle and her chin in her hands. Her elder siblings were scolding her again. To them she was a nuisance, nothing but a burden that was dropped on them after their mom and dad were killed. Her brother and sister were such dicks.

"Why would you say such a thing like that in front of Doctor Takashi?!" Kikyo twisted in her seat to look at Kagome, she was glaring daggers at her younger sibling. When she saw that Kagome made no move to answer her blood began to boil and her face morphed from anger to pissed beyond reason. "Can't you hear _bitch?!_ Do you not _comprehend_ that I am asking you a _fucking question?!_"

Souta glanced over at his sister, and shook his head. "Kikyo. Yelling and screaming at her does not help the situation. She gave an honest answer, so what if it wasn't exactly what we _wanted_ hear or _told_ her to say. Calm down and breathe what would kagura say, hm?"

Kagome stopped listening and just continued staring out the window. Her eyes glazed over as she got lost in her own world of depressing thoughts and memories.

Naraku betrayed her. How could he? She had yet to understand what she did wrong. Why did she have to do that to her mom and dad? Why did she even mention that they had a part in her avoidance of him? It wasn't even the entire reason. Why had she been so dumb?!

It was all her fault, that she knew. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she sniffled. This was all her doing. Why did she have to be such a spoiled _brat?_ Why did she have to be so _selfish?_ Her heart was hurting, her eyes stung, her hearing was muffled, her brain was overactive. And now her vision was blurring and it wasn't from the tears.

"Maybe now she'll listen?" Kikyo said with fake concern marring her features.

"Let's see when she wakes up." Souta said eyeing the road with a smirk on his face.

They both laughed as they speed their way to the Higurashi estate.

* * *

**A/N:** _**Well I'll See You All Next Month! **_

_**Thank You For Reading!**_  
_**Please Review!**_

_**Bye Now!**_


End file.
